Curiosity killed the cat
by hero-brine-bug
Summary: So...a very messed-up bunch finds the akatsuki as dogs (yes. over-done I know), Unlike other fanfictions they vote to get rid of them (at-least Nanako does) but get a weird surprise. Rated for Natsumi and Hidan.
1. Character descriptions

**Nanako:**

A thirteen year old girl with a bored yet smug look etched in her face, but a fearful personality, She's the tallest of the three, She has Ash-blonde hair, Acid-green eyes and again, a very VERY fearful personality at the oddest of times, This will be inspected further later. The other two have to be extremely careful with some topics around her because she tends to get extremely depressed. She hates loud or menacing people and being laughed/ stared/ yelled at.

**Noe:**

**(keeps the group toghether)**

A twelve-and-a-half year old girl with Black hair, and a very cheerful personality, She was the first person Nanako trusted after a certain incident, She's the middle one (height-wise). She is quite rash and reckless at times, but other-wise calm. She sneaks into Nanako's house often through a broken window (cue sweatdrop). She hates being bossed around, not unlike Natsumi, but will maybe obey if completely necesary.

**Natsumi:**

And finaly we have Natsumi, a brunette, The shortest of the three, She is extremely stubborn and...how do i put this? has a very foul language. She is uncaring towards almost every-one, even Nanako. She tends to use her extremely childish looks to fool people into giving her what she wants, other than that her height is a sore subject. She absolutely refuses to follow any type of order given by teachers/ Nanako. And, as warning, NEVER mess with her candies. NEVER.

A/N: Yes, another fanfiction, but this one is not only mine, Nanako belongs to me but Noe and Natsumi belong to a friend, Natsumi used to belong to yet another friend and might be returned to her, so if you notice a change in her personality in later chapters you know the reason.


	2. Chapter 2

An ash-blonde girl walked with a slight hurry as it rained slightly. The girl winced as a small black-and-tan colored dog ran into her leg. "Watch where you're going" The sentence started off coldly but ended up interrupted by the girl's laughter at the small dog's expression. The dog ran off and the girl groaned in irritation as the light rain turned into almost a storm, She quickly pushed open the door of an abandoned-looking house. "No wonder Noe's not here, it's too cold" the girl said, shivering a bit thanks to her soaked school uniform, She disappeared for a few minutes and came back with a towel in her hand.

Nanako's p.o.v ~

I grabbed the first towel that I found and tried to dry my hair since the way it made the uniform stick to my back irritated me. I shuddered as a cold wind blew from outside and chilled the whole room. I changed clothes quickly and, after managing to kick my bedroom door open, went to sleep.

The next morning I sighed as I realized I overslept "I overslept… and now it's around last period. Screw this I'm obviously not going", I stretched lazily and decided to go out-side because I remembered I actually had stuff to do. "Noe's gonna kill me~" I remembered Noe had demanded that I didn't 'skip' or miss school. I shrugged and changed clothes, and then headed for the place I hated the most, the mansion on the end of the street, where I worked doing small tasks for the family that lived there. "Thank God you're here!" The old woman who lived here exclaimed "Is there any problem ma'am?" I asked as politely as possible "Yes, it seems a pack of dogs has chosen the yard as their home" The old lady sighed. "D-dogs?" Needless to say I wasn't really a fan of dogs. "Yes, I understand if you choose to not scare them away, after all they're quite large and noisy" "No problem I'll scare them away" 'I really need the money…'. The old woman pointed in the direction the dogs were in "oh my-" I almost yelled when a giant… blue? one tackled me. "Get off!" I yelled at the dog, trying to be at-least a tiny bit intimidating. The dog growled when I began trying to shove it away and twisted away from under him. I stood up just in time to avoid having my arm bitten by a silver-colored pit-bull. "I'm beginning to regret this!" I kicked the pit-bull on the side (not hard mind you, I'm not an animal abuser but hard enough for him to whine). "Goddamnit, don't stand there! Do something!" I yelled at the dog I recognized from yesterday as a black and white dog attempted to bite my leg. The small dog whined and howled, nipping at the other's ankles but failed at accomplish anything. "That's it!" I yelled and the dogs backed off a bit while I took out my cell-phone and dialed for Noe and Natsumi. "I'm at the mansion at the end of my street, hurry here, no questions!" I said and switched it off, accidentally stepping on the tail of one of the dogs, a red one with bored-looking eyes. The dog barked angrily but was pushed away by Noe "How do you manage to get yourself in these situations?" She sort of scolded while grabbing the smallest dog and looking at it adoringly "'Sup bitches!" Natsumi ran up to us. She stared blankly at the dog that was still biting the other dog's legs, the puppy-looking dog looked up at her for a few seconds. Natsumi quickly pulled the dog onto her arms "D'aww who's a cute bitch, you're a cute bitch!" She cooed "uuh I'm pretty sure it's a male" Noe said awkwardly "I know that" Natsumi huffed and ignored the look I sent her as a handful of the dogs seemed to glare at me. The two dogs that attacked me earlier seemed to enjoy terrorizing me quite a lot, witch was evident because of their amused look, and of-course their wagging tails as they snarled and stepped forwards, a large (but not extremely so) ginger / orange haired dog barked once and the two sadistic dogs fell silent, but made a move as if to bite me whenever I made any sudden movements. "Quit it" Noe said firmly and the dog pawing at her foot stopped, both smirking and looking dejected, any noise it made sounded two-toned. A jet-black dog with eyes that seemed to change every ten minutes from coal black to crimson sat besides the huge blue dog. Noe and Natsumi were giving the smallest dogs all of their attention. The dogs being the black-and-tan puppy-looking one with long ears and a red (possibly bored) dog with a cream colored chest and paws and a kanji over the left side of his chest. A yellow / blonde dog witch I am not sure if it is a male or a female slept, twitching slightly. A chocolate-brown German shepherd watched the silver pit-bull with irritation "What happened to you?" 'the dog is covered in stitches!'. "Help me scare them away" I remembered why I had called my two friends (*coughonlyfriendscough*) "Let's take them to your house!" Noe demanded "umm no." 'That is a very bad idea'

"Yeah I've always wanted to go!, even if Noe says it's a dump!" Natsumi cheered

"Noe…?"

"Yes Nana'"

"You know full well why my house is like that riiight?"

"Because you're to modest to take the money I offer you to fix it"

"maybe…"

"Hey lets name that one ying-yang!" Natsumi suggested cheerfully 'poor doggie's dignity' I though, and voiced it 'very maturely of-course~' "That is a stupid name"

"What do you suggest then miss smarty-pants"

"First of all, do not call me that, second He shall be known as Oreo"

"Bitch, that is even stupider"

"I doubt stupider is a word"

"It is!" Natsumi protested shoving a dictionary in my hands

"It says 'this has been edited many times by Natsumi' on it, why should I believe it?" I said, actually finding the word in it.

A few minutes later I hesitated before patting the dog's (the one who's name is being discussed) head "You don't know how to pet a dog!" Noe sid while scratching the dog's back, he looked torn between biting her hand and enjoying it. "They need to be fed." I said to myself as I noticed they all looked half starved "Fine, we'll take them to my house" I agreed finally as the red dog in Noe's arms whimpered and fell limp, giving up on escaping her. Natsumi grabbed him and the other smallest dog "Don't be lazy and grab another one" Me and Noe scolded Natsumi. I tried to drag the largest dogs along but failed. I grabbed some pieces of rope and tied them loosely around their necks, the other dog I chose is the raven / jet-black dog, but he refused to move, getting fed up, I picked it up and carried him the same way Noe and Nats' did to the others 'How can they carry all those dogs, their not exactly lap-dogs' "Let me tell the lady I'm done with the dogs" I handed the ropes over to Noe and Natsumi, trying not to laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

**No pov~**

Noe and Natsumi struggled and pulled at the make-shift leashes relentlessly, trying not to drop the dogs already in their arms. Nanako walked calmly towards them shoving 20$ in her pocket "wo-hoo i got twenty dollars!" She cheered, ignoring the other two's glares. After Nanako grabbed the German shepherd's rope-collar. Natsumi suddenly looked like she had come up with the best plan ever, she suddenly sat on the massive blue dog, now, considering their sizes this shouldn't be to bad for the dog, but add forty or more pounds of dog and the poor giant looked ready to collapse "I think you're hurting him" Noe said, clearly worried. "…Deserves it…" was the only thing they could pick out from Nanako's cursing as the raven colored dog scratched her arm.

**Sasori's pov~**

'This is shameful, even the brat got transformed into a larger breed' I purposely squirmed, trying to escape 'Natsumi's' grip "This dog struggles a lot" 'Natsumi' poked me, I bit her finger "Can I carry that red one?" 'Noe' asked "Hell. No." I growled, but of-course they only heard barking and dog sounds 'sigh' 'Natsumi' handed me to 'Noe' and she in turn handed the brat to 'Natsumi' "Help!" Deidara whined pitifully "hmm If you haven't noticed… I CANT!" I kicked my back legs around, accidentally scratching Hidan "Watch it lap-dog!" he growled and later laughed at the insult "At least I'm not as ugly as a dog as you!" I retorted as 'Noe' placed me on her shoulder, she flicked Hidan's forehead. "Great I have to carry four dogs" She complained, taking the brat back from 'Natsumi' and grabbed him, along side Hidan and the leader. Itachi dangled from the girl's arms… What's her name? 'she doesn't stand out enough for me to remember her name…Nanako I think' Itachi and Kakuzu were being incredibly difficult, Itachi clawed at her arm and Kakuzu refused to move, even when she pulled at his rope-collar roughly. Konan was being carried along with that idiot Tobi by 'Natsumi'. Zetsu stood in-front of Kakuzu, arguing with himself.

**_~the next day~_**

**~nana's****pov~**

"I hope the dogs didn't make a mess" I hoped, but my whining was interrupted as a creepy silver- haired guy appeared in-front of me '…he looks familiar… oh great a creep popping up when I'm the only one outside'. The guy reminds me of a snake somehow…"Excuse me... Miss. Sato" "how do you know my last name, whoever you are ?" something told me things were about to go wrong.' See, Noe? my fear of people is justified by this creep!'

"I'm afraid that's none of your business..." he stared at me blankly "now will you cooperate with something?... I would love it if you handed over those dogs you and your friends found" "no" 'come on! I hate the dogs but I wont hand them over to some creep'. "It would have been easier" He said with false regret "wha-" I was slammed into the wall behind me. "Again, hand over the dogs" "no" I'm just about to say yes. He pulled out a knife dripping with a weird acid green liquid

He was careful to not let it drip on his hand "one more time, hand them over" He almost hissed "n...o.." I struggled to talk as he pressed me harder against the wall, he ran the knife against my arm, leaving a stinging line I struggled as it stung more and more "This could stop if you just agreed" he hissed and ran the knife across my neck, tearing the necklace i had, i gasped as I realized it was the one mom had given me.

he sunk the knife into my leg and I almost screamed as i felt the gash burning "let go!" I tried to focus on escaping. "Will you hand the dogs over?" He laughed and I clenched my eyes shot as i felt blood soaking into my clothes and dripping down to the floor "L-let me...go!" I choked out as he suddenly let me go and i fell to the floor, after a few minutes of me breathing heavily he slammed me against the wall again, I managed to kick him again, and a small bottle in his pocket shattered and the same liquid splattered into his clothes, He growled and brought out the knife again.

"stop!" I twisted his hand away from my neck and kicked him in the stomach, luckily, my leg had gone numb and i couldn't feel the pain anymore. I ran, and tripped twice as i ran towards my house, i prayed that the dogs knew it was me and didn't tackle me or anything, the guy had disappeared and i mentally cheered and pushed the door open, almost unable to focus on anything but the puddle of blood forming under me now. The dogs looked at me as I closed the door slowly, beginning to get dizzy. 'please let Noe sneak in...' I thought and sat down suddenly, because my leg felt like it was burning now. The red dog ('heh they need names') walked towards me and sniffed at my leg, I pulled it closer to me as he tried to touch it, I pulled my hand away as it stung when it touched my leg, the liquid that had been on the knife was smeared, along with blood, on my leg. The dog growled and sniffed at my leg again, when his nose accidentally touched it he whimpered and stepped back quickly "Stop that buddy, it's hurting us both" I pushed him away and all the other dogs that got near me.

The dogs refused to stay away and the red one looked like he remembered something, "this is going to hurt but it's necessary" I repeated to myself as I stood up and got the soap i had gotten for wounds, that is finally needed, I sat down on a chair I dragged to the side of the bath-tub, The smallest dog, Swirl as I call him, peered over the edge of the tub, and looked at me fearfully as i poured water gently over my leg and cleaned it. "ok, now to call Noe" I limped over to my phone on the kitchen counter ."Noe, I'm not kidding, come over. NOW!" I practically yelled as my leg felt numb again. 'I swear if I die I will haunt Noe for being so slow'.

A/N: If you guess who the guy is you get a virtual cookie! X3


	4. Chapter 4

**~Nana.'s**** pov~**

The dogs refused to stay away and the red one looked like he remembered something, "this is going to hurt but it's necessary" I repeated to myself as I stood up and got the soap i had gotten for wounds, that is finally needed, I sat down on a chair I dragged to the side of the bath-tub, The smallest dog, swirl as I call him, peered over the edge of the tub, and looked at me fearfully as i poured water gently over my leg and cleaned it. "ok, now to call Noe" I limped over to my phone on the kitchen counter "Noe, I'm not kidding, come over. NOW!" I practically yelled as my leg felt numb again.

"Noe, really come over!" I rested my head on my arms after hanging up the phone. "what do you want?" I looked down at the dog I nicknamed Pierce (guess who?), he looked at my leg that was covered in bandages and then at me. "well?" he looked pointedly at a bucket of water that was near me "You're thirsty?" Pierce shook his head and huffed, tilting the bucket over.

I closed my eyes as pain flashed in my leg. I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder "Sasori, come over here" 'that sounds exactly like Pein's voice actor... only younger, wait, Sasori?' the red dog splashed around in the puddle, and a person that looked like a twelve- year old Sasori stood with an Akatsuki cloak pooling at his feet. "Nanako is it?" I nodded, 'I'm probably imagining stuff from that liquid...' "look at me please" the twelve-year-old Pein look a like ordered, and I looked at him, failing at focusing on him. Noe suddenly burst in. "I'm here! Who are you two?" I was too dizzy to answer, and bit my finger to keep in pitiful sounds as my leg stung fiercely "you alright Nana'?" Noe pulled out a chair and sat in the spot in-front of me. She then looked at the two people strangely 'So they're real then?' The Sasori look-a-like cut off the bandages, avoiding the wound neatly. "Definitely Kabuto or Orochimaru's work" he muttered under his breath. 'Pein' disappeared into the hall-way and came back with the other dogs. I vaguely noticed I really didn't feel scared of them as I did with other people, even if they are evil…well not really evil… just… criminals. 'Who am I kidding, they really are evil'. Soon enough a glass filled with…something… was put in-front of me. "Drink it" 'Sasori' demanded coolly "Nu-uh, it looks like shit" "Listen here you little brat! I had to look around the whole house just so I could make something to stop the poison from spreading" 'Sasori' yelled, I flinched and Noe glared at both of us. "I recommend you drink it before Sasori-no-Danna decides to poison you, kid un" "Who're you calling a kid, blondie? Have you seen yourself?" Noe snarled at 'Deidara' 'Pein' watched us quietly, making me shudder when I caught his gaze. "Hey Bitch! We can't have some little girl dying on us!" 'Hidan' shouted, never loosing the smirk he had in the anime. "If you scare her she probably wont drink it either" 'Itachi' said calmly, trying not to trip on his own cloak. I looked at the glass "How would I know it's not poison?" I was half-convinced by another flash of pain as 'Tobi' tackled me "Oh no! did Tobi hurt Nana'-chan?!" he asked loudly "yes. You did" I elbowed him and he left to talk to 'Zetsu'. "Trust me and drink it, you don't want puppet boy to force it down your throat now, do you?" 'Kakuzu' said,' he reminds me of 'Jeff the killer'' I shuddered as I noticed that, even younger, he had some stitches and his green-and-red eyes were the same.

One look at Sasori and his glare and I gulped the disgusting liquid down. "That was the worst thing I've ever had to drink" I glared at the smug Sasori "It's not supposed to taste well, and you'll probably have to drink it every five hours until I find a complete antidote" I could practically hear the smirk in his voice as he said this.

"Noe, who are you calling?"

"Nats"

"Please don't invite her over"

"Too late'

"B-bitch, do you realize how much she will laugh?"

"Yep, but you brought this on yourself by letting yourself get poisoned"

"How was I supposed to escape some-one double my size?"

"Running"

"Do you realize my leg was stabbed?"

"Yep"

"Why did I even call you over?"

"Because we both know you depend on me"

"Do not!"

"Keep telling that to your-self"

"You suck"

"And you should be focused on the fact that your house is full of twelve-year old criminals"

"I'm really going to ignore them from now on"

"And you plan on ignoring us how?" 'Pein' asked calmly. "Well, I don't know, how about you start by getting out of my house?" "You can't tell criminals to leave! They'll fuck you up!" Noe half-whined half-scolded "Fine…oh cra-" "I'm here bitches!" Natsumi yelled, laughing like always "Whyyyyy Noe, Whyy did you call her?" I whined.

"So I heard you got your wimpy ass poisoned" Natsumi slammed her hands down on the table "Yes. I did. I would appreciate if you never spoke of this again" "Oh look it's Natsumi-chan!" Tobi yelled happily. "And who might you be?" Natsumi asked, raising an eyebrow.

A/N: Sorry, i wont be updating any of my two stories for a while since I'm going to orlando for a week and a few days but as soon as i get back I will try to update as soon as I can!

Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

"So I heard you got your wimpy ass poisoned" Natsumi slammed her hands down on the table "Yes. I did. I would appreciate if you never spoke of this again" "Oh look it's Natsumi-chan!" Tobi yelled happily.

"No, Tobi that's too long, call her Nats-chan!"

Noe suggested with a cruel smile. "No, you only have permission to call me Nats" Natsumi reprimanded. "Am I the only one not okay with this?!" I complained "You're not okay with too many things" Noe said mockingly with a raised eyebrow "That is…not…true…okay, you win, it is!" I gave up "Now deal with them, I want to sleep" I announced while standing up and walking towards my room

~no pov~

"Bloody fucking hell" was heard coming from our dearest dirty-blonde girl as she accidently stubbed her toe with the corner of the door to her room. "I hate you all" she muttered as a curious Zetsu emerged from the floor next to her. Noe and Natsumi looked at each-other "Well, I'm starving" both of them stated in unison. "Well, I'm out of food, so go to your houses" Nanako muttered. "Well why the fuck did you call us?" Natsumi asked moodily "I only called Noe, you came here on your own" Nanako defended. "Noe called me here!" "I never told her to do so" Nanako answered in a smart-ass voice. "Well I found these cookies in your room! You thought you could hide them didn't you?" Noe smirked "When did you even—you know what? Forget it" Nanako face palmed and then continued her rant "Those are my only sweets, and they're my favorite!" She protested. "Stop whining, and how did you get into your room with your leg like that?" Noe demanded and later asked. "Well thanks to the devil's spawn a.k.a puppet boy, my leg can move enough for me to get up here" Nanako explained. "So…Sasori? Where are they anyway?" Noe asked innocently. "Like I give a hoot, now you go find them and get them out of my house" Nanako demanded with a suddenly steely gaze. "Aren't they your favorite characters?" Natsumi asked with a sickeningly sweet tone. "Not when they're real, and may kill me at any moment" Nanako replied with a gloomy tone. Natsumi and Noe whispered to eachother:

"I think Nanako's gone blind" Natsumi mocked

"yeah, me too" Noe agreed

"Hey, Nana! Are you blind?" Natsumi yelled

"What do you mean?" Nanako asked in a manner much like a lost child's.

"Well, the devil's spawn and company are in your room" Noe answered slowly. "Well shit" Nanako muttered... "Now get out of my room?" She half-demanded. "No. you're going to socialize even if it kills you" Noe said while holding open the door to Nanako's room. "B-but, they're scary people" Nanako whined. "We're ignoring you! LALALALALALALA!" Natsumi answered childishly. "Whyyyy?" Nanako asked with a depressed look.

Sorry for the short chapter, I'm sort of busy but the next update will probably be longer!


	6. Chapter 6

This account is no longer active, since it gots hacked and most of my chapters got deleted, I will be using the site under the name _**hero-brine-bug new account** _ The same stories will be posted there,**_ Curiosity killed the cat_** **might** get replaced by another fanfiction, but Linked souls will continue, re-written and it will be updated often, bye  
*waves*


End file.
